world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
02122015 Jack/Mahtah
09:54 -- thersiticalGoldfinger TG began pestering callopygianCordiality CC at 21:54 -- 09:56 TG: "Hey Mahtah?" 09:58 CC: "Ah yes, Mister Heston. Is there a problem?" 10:03 TG: "None at all. In fact..." 10:04 TG: He hands over a manila envelope with Land of War and Swing on the front 10:07 CC: Mahtah blinks for a moment as she eyes the folder, "Is... this a dossier?" 10:08 TG: "Yes, my own findings on your land. Just a few short notes. It will be an interesting quest I know that much" 10:10 CC: "Ah... I was unaware that you had embarked on your own extracurricular recon." 10:10 CC: She flips through the notes, giving them a few cursory glances, "Is this what you were occupied with, if I may ask?" 10:12 TG: The pages are pretty vague. all that's really known is there's a war going on. radios play music ww2 style. when he got there he was instantly enlisted to a military. 10:17 TG: Yes it is. Well more like a pit stop on the way back to the group. I can't go into detail yet. 10:18 TG: "" 10:21 CC: She nods, making note of the sparse info in her head, raising an eyebrow at that last piece of info. "Any information is valuable of course." She neatly folds the envelope and tucks it into her modus for safekeeping. "I have to admit any positive momentum after that grim encounter will be welcome." 10:23 TG: "I agree... I wonder if all our planets have old players" 10:28 CC: "It is worth enquiring into. Honestly I would like to avoid as many unknown factors as possible during this mission." 10:29 TG: "We'll we will know once one of the other groups finds their denizen" 10:31 CC: She takes out a journal and begins jotting notes. "Speaking of which, did anything about the feline's story seem off to you?" 10:36 TG: "Only one bit... Where did that blood go... Unless its used as some sort of blood transport." 10:36 TG: "maybe one of those rainbow blood thing's my mother told me about" 10:37 CC: She nods, "Exactly. Minus the rainbow thing. It would seem that either he is obfuscating facts or even denizens are not aware of everything in the game. 10:38 CC: " 10:42 TG: "or... he wasn't the real denizen..." 10:45 CC: She underlines a few words in her notes. "Possibly. Though if so they have gone through great lengths to do so." 10:46 CC: "Considering the location of their HQ, the elaborate ruse presented to Miss Revult, everything." 10:47 CC: "There are a few too many unanswer questions for my liking to be frank." 10:47 CC: *unanswered 10:47 TG: "Yeah... but then how did they even get into the game before us then? or how did they pass the message?" 10:50 CC: "Even if he is not the denizen, he could have been truthful about being a past player. THough if so, that brings even more questions forward." 10:52 TG: "Yeah too many variables right now to consider all these questions" 10:55 CC: She gives a slightly frustrated sigh and brushes her hair back, "As much as I would like to persue these loose ends, I have a hard time believing that they would lead us to any substantially helpful or comforting information." 10:56 CC: "Poor Fate..." 10:57 TG: "I have no sympathy for what she did" 10:57 TG: "waste of life." 10:58 CC: Her eyebrow furrows, "Keep in mind that she is.. was... no is still my sister, Heston." 10:59 TG: "I am sorry for your loss but... every loss the team gets is one step closer for us all to not be able to succeed this game..." 11:04 CC: She takes a moment to breath deeply before she begins walking towards the base. "I need to coordinate my notes for a debriefing with the team." She stops for a second. "... it would be wise to avoid speaking freely around certain teammates like that." 11:05 CC: "They may not be as professional as me." 11:07 TG: "Sorry. I will hold my tongue... I'll need to be checked out anyway I'll see you in the base with the rest of the team" 11:08 CC: Mahtah nods over her shoulder before continuing her way back to the compound. 11:09 -- thersiticalGoldfinger TG ceased pestering callopygianCordiality CC at 23:09 --